


good progress

by cumulus420



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420
Summary: Zack and Cloud take a home workout session to the next level.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	good progress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!

After Tifa installed a bench press in the empty room above the bar, Zack’s workout routines became a little more manageable. 

Cloud no longer had to drag himself out of bed at five in the morning every other day to accompany him to the twenty-four hour fitness centre a few blocks away. It was more a matter of making sure Zack didn’t tire himself out before breakfast. Or, as it was now, after dinner. Between picking up a few grunt jobs here and there and helping Tifa run the bar, the only time the two of them had to exercise tended to skew rather late. Tonight was no different, except that Cloud, after a long day of deliveries, was more exhausted than usual.

“One more set,” said Zack, eyeing Cloud from across the room. “C’mon, just one more. You’re making good progress, and -”

“I know,” said Cloud, cutting him off. He peeled his gaze from the window. Seventh Heaven wasn’t house in a tall building, no, but the view was still pleasant. Tired and a little unfocused, he’d wandered off in his thoughts, wondering what that flickering light in the distance might be. Maybe a fire - maybe a bonfire. They hadn’t had a bonfire since last summer, and before that, well, Cloud couldn’t remember. But sitting around a fire on a cool evening, closing his eyes and listening to everyone talk in levelled voices, sharing food and drinks and stories, was a pleasant memory. Zack’s voice then hadn’t had the same energy as it did now, what with all the adrenaline coursing through him, but he loved to hear it all the same. Sighing, Cloud gave him his full attention.

“One more,” he said, slowly.

Zack blinked, then beamed, setting down one of the weights in his hand to pump a fist. “Yes!” he said. “Listen, you know I hate doing this shit by myself, so honestly, I really appreciate it, it’s -”

“It’s not just for you,” said Cloud, moving toward the bench press. “It’s for me too. Like you said - progress.”

Zack nodded sagely. Cloud slid into place under the weights and started up another set. Slow, at first, he lifted the iron with care, but once he had a rhythm going, even his exhaustion ebbed as the muscle memory took over. Zack stood nearby, alternating between a set of hand-held weights and squats, until he’d worked up enough of a sweat to take his shirt off. Unfortunately, that was what threw Cloud off. He lost count of his presses and swallowed a sigh of annoyance

It was, however, impossible not to stare. Zack was, of course, gorgeous - even after working all day and then sweating it out for the last hour. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, but that didn’t prevent a few strands from escaping and curling around his neck. His sweatpants hugged low to his hips, low enough that Cloud could see the start of his hipbones, and it was then that he looked away, realizing he’d let his gaze trace along his body a little too far. He turned his head, and when he did, Zack’s voice rang out.

“You gonna get up or take a nap there?” he said. Cloud could hear the smile in his voice.

“Who knows,” he retorted. He crossed his arms and shrugged. “Even with the risk of these things falling and crushing my throat, I’ve slept in worse spots.”

“Dark,” said Zack, setting his weights down to the side. He moved over and leaned, rather deliberately, on the bars that held up the weights. 

Cloud blinked up at him and pointedly moved so that his head as at the other end of the press, and his legs hung off the back, under the weights. “Now I’ll have bruised legs at best,” he said. “Much more relaxing a thought to drift off with.” He closed his eyes to accentuate the dry humour. Zack, of course, despite how unfunny it all was, laughed. 

“You’re cute,” he said. Cloud heard him shift, and then take a few steps forward, his presence now closer than before. 

Cloud opened his eyes and looked up into Zack’s, hovering over him. “C’mon,” he said. “Let’s go see what’s left in the kitchen. Or at least grab a handful of…”

He trailed off, as Cloud’s hands had come up to gently ease around his thighs, sliding upward. “You really should give your legs a break,” he noted, and then squeezed, hard. “This is hurting me.”

That was an exaggeration, but Zack’s legs were like steel - especially after a strenuous workout like today’s. Maybe these comments were an excuse to touch them - maybe not. Even Cloud wasn’t sure, not at this point, but all he knew now was that Zack standing over him like this was more than a little bit of a turn-on.

Zack, too, had clearly keyed in on the shift in energy. He leaned into Cloud’s grip a little. “Yeah?” he said. “Then why don’t you try and work some of the tension out? You still owe me for that shoulder rub the other day.”

Cloud scowled, but didn’t pull away. “Fine,” he said. “Drop ‘em.”

Zack made an inarticulate noise, something like a start that he hurriedly dropped into a laugh. Regardless, he pulled back and stepped out of his sweats, balling them up and tossing them aside. Cloud grabbed his thighs and pulled him forward, working his fingers into the muscle. It wasn’t exactly the greatest position to give someone a massage, but he was comfortably and had a great view, so - he tried to focus less on the fact that Zack was nearly naked and more on the task at hand.

It only took a few minutes of digging his fingers into tough strands of tissue to hear Zack make little sounds of relief. He’d closed his eyes, too, and was leaning forward even more. Cloud inched his hands up further, closer to the hem of his tight-fitting boxers, and, after a beat, teased his fingers under the elastic. Zack tensed, but then relaxed, and he continued - though at this point, his arms were beginning to ache. 

It all, however, escalated. Cloud slid his hands up and over Zack’s ass, playfully squeezing, expertly reacting and knocking Zack’s hand away as he tried to ruffle his hair, and then - well, it wasn’t exactly easy to hide a hard-on when it was right above someone.

Cloud felt his face grow hot, but Zack didn’t pull away. If anything, he leaned a little more into Cloud’s touch as he readjusted his reach. He move to his hips, now, about as far as he could go, and dug his fingers in there for a bit before tugging down on the elastic waistband of his boxers. 

“You’re still not gonna move, huh?” said Zack, his voice a little strained.

Cloud smirked. He hooked a few fingers around that elastic and left them there as he brought the other hand around to get a grip on his dick through the fabric. “No,” he said, simply, and Zack laughed.

“Stubborn as always,” he said, and Cloud, smirking, squeezed.

Zack gasped and then laughed in response, leaning even more into his touch as Cloud teased him through his clothing. 

He could feel himself getting worked up, stomach twisting into a knot, what with having Zack at his mercy all the while standing over him like this. It was exhilarating, and all that exhaustion was, again, forgotten. He tugged on the waistband again, and Zack got the message - he stepped out of his boxers, too.

Cloud wrapped his hand around his dick and heard a sharp, satisfying intake of air from above as he slid his palm around the length of it. Without hesitation, he reached around for Zack’s thigh again with his free hand, guiding him into leaned down, just a little, so he could press the tip of his cock to his lips. 

“You should -” began Zack, but Cloud cut him off by closing his mouth around the tip of his dick quickly and without warning. Another sharp gasp, and Cloud pulled away.

“I’m not moving,” he said. “Make it work.”

Zack made another inscrutable noise, but Cloud wasn’t listening. His head and heart were pounding. Sliding his dick back into his mouth, he trailed his tongue along the underside of it, slow and steady, as Zack bent his knees and moved into a better position. After that, he could get a better rhythm - and so, too, could Zack.

By the time Cloud was able to make it halfway down his length, he could feel Zack shaking with the tension of it all, but no, he still wasn’t about to move. Instead, he reached up and around to his lower back, a little above his hips, and urged them forward.

Zack, already a mess of deep breaths and stuttered moans, didn’t have to be told twice. He leaned forward, gripping either side of the bench press, and began to move his hips. Cloud grimaced at first, but then relaxed, letting his dick slide over his tongue and teeth, further and further, filling his mouth as Zack started to get past his few remaining inhibitions. 

With his eyes closed, it was all about the sensation, noted Cloud - and having his face fucked was overwhelming. He felt tense, but shit - it also felt good. He was so wet now it was almost embarrassing, the heat between his legs almost unbearable, and, so silent before, it was all he could do to keep the groans from escaping his throat. Each one that did, though, only seemed to make Zack speed up, if only slightly.

Cloud’s grip tightened on the back of Zack’s thighs as his dick touched the back of his throat, however, even if this position did make it dangerously easy to swallow so much. Abiding, Zack pulled back a bit, moving forward slowly, until Cloud urged him forward again, working his tongue as he thrust forward. Zack let out a low moan; Cloud felt him shudder; and then, pulling back and out with a wet sound that made Cloud’s gut tighten even further. He kept his mouth open, letting Zack slide the tip of his dick over his tongue as he stroked himself, groaning, until he came, hard, cum hitting Cloud’s tongue, lips, chin, and even, surprisingly, his neck.

As Zack took a moment to recover, Cloud propped himself up and tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of that decision. His arms hurt, and surely Zack’s back was aching, but fuck if it hadn’t been worth it. He wiped idly at his face and neck as Zack managed to find his voice again.

“You really are stubborn,” he said, but he was smiling as he pulled his boxers back on and tossed Cloud a towel.

Cloud shrugged as he cleaned up, tossing the towel back at Zack. “And you just benefitted from it. Someone was having trouble holding back.”

Zack’s face flushed, but he didn’t deny it. “Whatever,” he said, looking away, but Cloud knew he was smiling. “C’mon. Let’s go shower.”

This time, he moved. The bathroom on this floor was shared with Tifa, but thankfully she was still on shift downstairs. Zack started the water as Cloud unceremoniously stripped down, tossing a towel around his shoulders. Zack fiddled with the temperature a moment more, turned around, and was immediately met with Cloud’s grip firmly pushing him down onto the edge of the tub.

“What?” said Zack, and before he could continue, Cloud shook his head and leaned forward, gripping his shoulders, hard. 

“My turn,” he said, and Zack, understanding, smiled again.

Zack’s height made this easy. He stayed seated on the edge of the tub and tilted his head up while Cloud lifted a leg up, balancing precariously thanks to Zack’s broad shoulders. He leaned in, felt the heat of Zack’s breath on his cunt, shivered, and reached forward to grab a handful of his hair. Zack made a noise of surprise but went with it as Cloud pulled his head forward.

The warmth of his tongue and the rough grip of his palms on Cloud’s ass and thighs made him stifle a moan. He wasn’t noisy, no, not like Zack, but the feeling of his dick in his mouth, thrusting, hard, had lingered, making even the quick move to the washroom unbearable. Having Zack’s tongue take away some of that tension, though, was more than enough to make him shudder with relief. 

Cloud kept his head in place as Zack worked with the same intensity he had with - well, everything. He rarely held back. The shower streamed behind them, filling the space with steam and warmth, which only made the tongue skimming his clit feel all the better. Cloud took a deep breath, keeping it as even as possible, and pushed Zack’s head forward as far as he could.

Another sound - this time, less surprise, more want. Zack’s grip on Cloud’s standing leg tightened as he shifted a little, working his way down, sliding his tongue into his cunt as far as he could. Cloud was wet enough that there was little friction left; wet enough, too, that Zack’s lower lip and chin began to glisten from more than just the water in the air.

Cloud groaned as that tongue fucked into him, alternating between sliding in and sliding up over his clit, working him to a point of heat in his head and gut that it was almost painful. He tugged on Zack’s hair, easing him back a bit, repositioning himself. “Keep going,” he said, not wanting Zack to stop. He didn’t need to be told twice.

He kept his grip on Zack’s hair as he continued, keeping his head in place as he gently working his hips. Fuck - it felt good to fuck himself on Zack’s tongue, to hear how his breath became laboured and his throat barely held back a handful of groans. He wondered if Zack was hard again - he couldn’t tell from this angle - but doubted he’d be ready to really fuck him yet. Next time, next time - for now - Cloud thrust forward, hard, and let out a low moan as he stilled his movements. He let Zack take over, moving quickly now, teasing his clit before returning to his cunt until Cloud shuddered and came, slick against his face.

Cloud’s fingers uncurled, hand loose against Zack’s head as he pulled back. Zack leaned back, too, and caught himself before he sprawled into the tub. Cloud blinked, and then they both laughed, just a little, at the thought of it.

“Well,” said Cloud dryly, “that could’ve been worse.”

“Oh, what? Me falling?” said Zack, standing. He beamed and grabbed for the towel around Cloud’s neck, pulling him close. “Or my tongue up your -”

Cloud ducked, shaking him off. “Shut up,” he said. “You know what I meant.”

Despite the irritation in his voice, he was, of course, offering up a smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a gym rat, but I enjoy working out, which gives me lots of inspiration. Hope you enjoyed this one! I've got another workout one in the works. :) As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
